Subconscious
by franxie
Summary: A seemingly typical night in Satoshi's life faces an emotional twist. It pissed him... or so he thought. Find out how an unexpected phone call brings him to discovering his id's real intentions. A SatoRisa fic; Satoshi's POV  chap.1  then Risa's chap 2 .
1. The Subconscious

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.N. Angel, it's characters and all other related things mentioned below. I'm a mere fan.

-----

A/N: School's finally out... hooray for gaining myself some free time!^__^

Yosh! Here I go...

**-----**

**Subconscious**

It pisses me...

This... is fate—my cruel, cruel fate. To be scrutinizing the city from this patrol car at night—every night—to look for crime. Crime, I said? Yeah... 'heard me right. It's my duty-- well no, take that back... it's my life, actually. I've spent all my sentient years studying, then afterwards, working. And my work—believe it or not, at the age of 14—is to run after and catch a thief. And, not just any thief, for that matter—a phantom thief. But that was months ago. He's been sealed away, leaving me lonely. Hey, don't get me wrong-- it's not him that I'm missing right now; it's chasing him that I miss. Who could blame me... it had been the most entertaining pastime I've ever had in my life to run after him just every time he wishes to show off (next to painting, that is). After he's gone, I'm left with nothing but a boring, empty life. I'm not quite certain why I still go back to my school, Azumano Junior High, either. I've graduated a year ago from college... but somehow, I just can't seem to leave...

Ring. Ring. A phone call at this hour? Strange. Who could it possibly be? (checks) Wait... this is weird. Did she dial my number by accident? Oh, whatever... I guess I'd have to get this call.

"Hello?"

"Hiwatari-kun... do you have time?" a trembling feminine voice said from the other line.

"What?" I checked my watch; this is quite surprising. "Why, it's past 10pm--"

"Please... well, do you? If you aren't available, it's okay. I'm sorry for the bother..."

"NO! WAIT! Um..." and, this now, is entirely stupid. I can't be entertaining her... at least not this late at night-- not a crying girl this late at night. "I uh..." But I guess I can't take that back now. "Yeah... I guess. Where to?" I answered with a little hesitation.

"Please meet me at Azumano Park, near the fountain, as soon as possible." she said, her voice sounding a bit pleased, but still trembling. "Okay." I hung up. I found myself steering the wheel towards the agreed location. But somehow, I don't feel ready enough to see her. For some reason, I wanna stop and just go back to the quarters and finish my job. But I don't think I could do that. I've still got my sense and dignity of being a man intact. And so, here I go.

"Hiwatari-kun!" What the--?! She's in tears, and she just ran to embrace me. Where is this getting to anyway? "Harada-san, I don't understand."

"It's about Dark..."

_Strike_. The very mention of that name hit me hard. What the heck is this feeling? Disgust that I left my job ahead of time just to meet with a girl (who's actually insane about him) for counseling? Nah, although that's in some way true, that's just not it. Then, is it loneliness to be reminded once more of the reason of my fatal boredom right now? Hardly. Perhaps… jealousy..? Impossible. Hell, whatever it is, it's not the matter of the moment.

"What happened?" I asked after she's calmed a bit. Still not disentangling from her tight embrace to me, she replied with the same trembling voice. "I… I dreamt about him." Would you look at that? Not only that I am a counselor of a broken-hearted fan—now, I'm also a dream interpreter. This is getting more insane. "I dreamt of him once more… and—and it just hurts too much!" Now, she's no longer crying… she's wailing! Weeping because of a dream?! Sheesh. I tried to figure a way to control her—but even this brain they consider genius is simply clueless. So, here goes nothing.

"Harada-san, there's nothing to be worried about. It's just a dream--" "THAT'S EXACTLY IT!" she screamed into my face. I was stunned. She took in a deep breath and tried to compose herself once more. Her arms' grip around me began to loosen. "I—I'm sorry, Hiwatari-kun… I didn't mean to shout at you. I—it's just that… it's just that I think you don't understand." Yeah, indeed, I don't. She brought her hands to her face and had her delicate fingers wipe away her tears. "What I meant was it hurts me to think that…that I may only see him in dreams alone right now. He's as good as dead." Well, he's actually more like sleeping. Once again, her eyes were flooding with tears. She could barely continue. She was looking down at the ground, clutching her skirt with both hands. "It hurts to be reminded that he'd never come back anymore." Harada, would you stop being childish? That was his fate in the first place—to be sealed away! This was pissing me more. Is it not clear that you're wasting your tears for someone who would no longer be back? This was one of the few times that I wanted badly to shout at a girl, but I just can't do that—not to someone as immature as Harada. That would just upset her more. "I…" she suddenly looked up straight into my eyes and shouted into my face "I still love him!"

_Strike two._ What about that, now? Declaring your love for someone else to me? And yes, love, you say? Do you even understand what that means?! There's a difference between obsession and love—damn it! But, what am I so pissed about, anyway? With those words, I can't help but look away. I was clenching my fists while trying to keep my calm, which I found so hard to do right then. I felt like wanting to explode. This one's more intense than the first. It struck me like an arrow. Heck, what are you doing to me, Harada? I'm running out of logical reasons. Jealous? The thought infiltrated my mind again. For crying out loud, no! My mind screamed. I don't understand. However, this isn't my moment; this is hers. I won't try to become another person in need of counsel. I took one deep breath and faced her again; she and her dark auburn eyes which were drenched in pain and misery.

"It's okay, Harada-san. Calm down." I've got nothing logical to tell her. What can I say? If she was a child crying for candy, I could've just given her one and happily strode away, or perhaps, explained to her that candy isn't good and that she'd lose her teeth with it. But she isn't. Yes, she was crying like a child, but I can't simply hand Dark over to her (for I myself went through an eye of a needle trying to catch him, and it's more impossible now that he's gone) or tell her that Dark isn't good enough for her and that she should simply find someone else (surely, she'd slap me at that and leave a crater on my face because of the impact). I led her to a bench and we sat together as I caressed her back. Then, I took out my hanky and handed it over to her. She took it without a word, as she could no longer speak because of those heavy and continuous sobs. I don't know what to tell her, as I don't think she'd like to listen to anything. So, I remained silent and waited for her to speak up.

"Ne, Hiwatari-kun" finally, after what seemed like years of incessant and desperate crying "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Maybe, right now, you just want to laugh at how senseless I am, but…" she was trying to smile amidst those occasional tears that were still racing down her cheeks "I just don't know what to do. Riku isn't home, and it just isn't proper to call Daisuke at such hour. Well, I mean, he's my sister's boyfriend! And Saehara... he would surely just pretend to listen and then make fun of me afterwards. But you, I thought you'd be the only one to be listening to me attentively." I was taken aback. I looked away, struck by guilt. "However, I just realized. Maybe this isn't just worth your time. Things like this aren't for you. You live a pretty steady life, and I won't be insane to say you could marry just anytime. You've got a job, you're smart and mature—in fact, you have everything!" What's this? Is she trying to say that she's envious of my life? You don't understand what you're saying; you don't know what I'm truly like. "Not like me… I live an empty life—it's pretty stupid. I fell in love with an artwork and hoped I could spend my entire life with him. Now, he's gone, and I'm nothing but shattered glass."

I felt shock surge through my whole being. I felt for a moment that I do not know this woman. This isn't the Risa Harada I know. Where are your smiles? Your positive views of life? I've been selfish. I never knew how miserable she truly was, and it hurts me so bad to realize that. "Sometimes, I really wish I were better." Better? Who else would be better than who you are right now? Have you ever gazed upon yourself on a mirror? "I've always been compared to my older twin. Just because she's older and more mature, they all think I should be like her." No, that's not true. I don't think you should change at all. I wanted to shout these words to her, but somehow, I just can't. My tongue was simply tied. I can't find my voice. As I listen to her, I felt myself being crushed into millions of pieces. My heart pounded wildly, both in agony and anger. But what is this feeling?! Somebody tell me, please... "And now… she's got someone to love her truly, while I don't. Sometimes…" Something wanted to break free from me. I felt the desperate need to let loose something I don't even recognize. I almost didn't notice my clenched fists and teeth. What am I gnashing my teeth at? "Sometimes... I even think I'd be better off dead…"

"ENOUGH!" Strike three; that was the limit of it. Seems I can't hold it in forever, after all. And now, I actually shouted at her. She was in aghast; her eyes tell so. I felt my heart still wildly beating, and I was gasping for air. I've never felt something like this before. The feeling upon hearing her say she wanted to die was worse than all the misery and pain of the world put together. And that was enough to break my shield; enough for me to finally explode. I felt my cheeks get wet. Tears? I don't care anymore. I moved closer to her, I wiped her tears away with my own hands... hoping I could, anyhow, take her pain away with them... "Hiwatari-kun…?" Now, her eyes seek an answer. I whispered "Stop saying you aren't good enough. Stop saying nobody cares for you. Stop saying you live a worthless life. Don't say you want to give up living, and don't envy the life I live. 'Cause just now, I realized the truth about what keeps me wanting to live…" I leaned even closer to her. I wanted her to know how important she truly is. "…it's you. And my life wouldn't even be worth living anymore if not because of you. If I have to spend my whole life showing you how magnificent you are… I'd gladly do it…" At that, I kissed her. Now, I understand. I was subconsciously jealous. I was subconsciously hurt. And I subconsciously loved her all this time.

She pulled away and touched her lips; looking at me with anxious eyes. I know what that meant. She was afraid to hurt me. So, I forged a smile to conceal the pain brought by that simple gesture. "Don't worry about me..." I patted her head, trying to pretend to be fine. "...after all, to love someone doesn't mean having to be loved in return. However... " I looked away and whispered softly. "…is it possible that we stay friends after you've known the truth about how I feel..?" She smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Of course..." then, she embraced me. It hurts not to be loved back in the same way by the one you treasure, that's true... but I'd rather keep her as a friend than not keep her at all... she's after all the sole reason I still live in the first place.

She loosened her embrace around me. Then, unexpectedly, she whispered....

"I'm sorry... But... someday… I might..."

**The end.**

...well, not really.

-----

Uhmm... the story's kind of ironic, huh? Oh well, life's ironic after all... at least once in a while...;3

Sometimes, out of our conscious control, we show anger in behalf of showing how much we care.

Oh yeah... 'bout the semi-tragic ending...that's not yet it. I'd be posing a sequel... when i get it done.;)

Thanks for dropping by... please review, if it won't be so much trouble...^-^

PS: I edited some typo errors... I'm sorry for being careless!!

...and thanks to those who reviewed! God Bless!

-----


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I only write as a fan. I don't own DN Angel, its characters, etc.

This is the promised sequel. Written in Risa's POV. Forgive me if it's a little out of character.

Anyway, enjoy.:)

**Awakening**

It feels cold… very cold. The wind crashes to my back very harshly… and fast. I could see, but I can't make out any image. All I perceive are colors… lights—all mixed up in a hazy pattern. My heart races and I feel fear creep into my heart. I understand now—I'm falling! Closing my eyes as I feel tears wet them, I shout the only name that I know could save me. "DARK!"

Suddenly, I feel something touch my back. I'm not yet on the ground, but I'm no longer falling. I'm… floating. Someone's arms caught me; they bring comfort, and I knew for sure that those arms would never let me fall, ever. Then, I hear a voice, a very comforting voice, call me softly and assure me, "Risa… you're safe now." I open my eyes to see purple diamonds shining down at me, and lips formed into a gentle smile to affirm what was said. "Dark-san…" I look at him for as much as I can, 'cuz inside, I could feel something telling me that this is all temporary.

A few moments, and we're on land. He leaves me to stand on my feet. And, with a smile, a kiss, and one word—a word I hate so much—he finally walks away to leave me alone. _"Goodbye."_

"No, Dark-san!"

It's always been the same dream. The same feelings, the same scenes, the same words. But surprisingly, it's a little different tonight. When I called out his name, he stopped.

"Dark-san, please don't leave—" I cried, running to embrace him. But he stopped me, patted my head, and with an assuring smile, whispered, "You know you don't need me…" then, he spread his wings and finally, took flight.

"What? Wait! DARK!"

I opened my eyes to see myself engulfed in darkness. No more arms to catch me from falling. No more black wings to fly me through the sky. No more eyes, nor lips to tell me I'm safe. And no more… _"Dark-san…"_

"Had a bad dream?" a voice suddenly emerged from the deafening silence, and I saw a little light, perhaps from a lamp, appear. What's surprising is that it wasn't a voice of someone from my household. "Hiwatari? Wha—why are you…" When a portion of the room got illuminated, I realized that I wasn't in my own room. "Oh… uhmm… am I— I mean… Is this your room?" I asked. "Yeah… you fainted about an hour ago." "Huh?" I can't recall anything. "An hour ago? Where?"

"You said you wanted to go to the amusement park, so you asked me to come with you." Oh. Yeah… I remember now. I was, again, home alone today, so I decided to go out and kill my boredom. "You looked pale, but you insisted to go. In the park, a few minutes later, you complained of headache. Then, you fainted." Now that he mentioned it, my head is kind of throbbing right now. "I'm so sorry. I must've caused so much trouble." He came over to my bed to give me some tea, then, he fished out a few tablets from his pocket. "No, don't worry. Here, drink these." He said offering a small but very kind smile. "Thanks." I took a tablet and had a sip of tea. "Mmm… this tea is delicious!" He only smirked. Next, he asked "What'd you like for dinner?" I chuckled, blurting out "Whoah! You're gonna _cook_ for me? Isn't that a little…" _creepy_. I chose not to utter the word aloud. "I cook for myself." Uhmm… _Yeah… good point._ _'Guess it'd be alright, then._ "Well, okay. Anything's fine." He just shrugged his shoulders and said "Alright. Excuse me." and he left the room.

It has been a while from the night he unexpectedly confessed to me, and we had grown closer as friends since. He would always go with me whenever I ask, wherever I want—and he never complained, ever. He sometimes helps with my school works, and even in house chores when Riku isn't home. I know he is only being a good friend, but it's odd that he never whined even once. Even in those times that I accidentally mention Dark, he won't speak, nor show a hint of pain. He would only smile—that smile that could assure me that everything's going to be fine—and wipe away my tears when I cry. "He only smiles despite all the pain I bring him. He also did during that night…" I let out the heavy feeling in my heart with an equally heavy sigh. "Pain… just that. Can't I possibly give him something better? Something he deserves for all he has done…?"

I didn't notice that he has occupied my mind since the very moment he left. Realizing this, I felt my face warm up. I've caught myself like this a few times before. And whenever I do, I feel like there's some sort of horserace going on in my chest—just like what I feel right now. It feels so strange I had to get it off my mind. I laugh it off, saying "So much for the drama…" Then, I divert my thoughts to other things.

It's been 10 minutes since he left me alone. Getting bored, I decided to explore his room. Beside his bed was a corner table with a drawer. I found a few pills and tablets inside. _Must be for his anemia._ I thought. I also found a small box there. When I opened it, I found a familiar white ribbon. "Hey… I remember this." It's mine. I lost it a long time ago. "So he was the one who found it, after all." I placed it back inside the box and closed his drawer.

Next stop: his office table. On it are a desktop computer, a pile of paperwork, a pile of books, and another of… uh… paperwork—yeah… a LOT of paperwork. "Wow… how does he find courage to sleep knowing he has piles of '_nightmares'_ stuck on his tabletop like this?" Amazing might not be enough to describe him, having survived all those dreadful workload. I browsed through random sheets. They were papers about criminal cases, arranged according to date. After a few flips, I came across consecutive papers containing the same name and offense… Kaitou Dark: robbery. Guess this is what I get for being so nosy. "There's always something to remind me of you, Dark-san. How about you? Do you even… remember me?" I sighed to myself… a sigh was all I could give. I guess my eyes got tired of shedding tears. "_Stop with the stupid thoughts, Risa."_ I inhaled a lungful of air and let out yet another deep sigh. I arranged everything back into place and returned to bed to rest some more. But as I laid my head back, I felt something hard from underneath the pillow. I reached out for whatever it was. I took it out—it's a sketchpad. "Ah… so this is where he has hidden you all this time." This is, until now, the only thing he ever denied from me. He never showed me his sketchpad no matter how I ask. "Now, let's see what makes you so controversial." I browsed through it… too intrigued to even think of consequences.

As I flipped through his sketchpad, it felt like it was Hiwatari-kun's heart that I was looking into. I saw different charcoal pencil masterpieces, all made with such expertise, artistry and passion. All representing those emotions he has always suppressed. I felt his desire for freedom, his need for happiness, his longing… for love. I was so amazed and captured by the works of his hands, rather, of his heart on those pages. But it was the drawings on the last few pages that really touched my heart. I couldn't speak; I suddenly burst into tears without even knowing why. I didn't know how long I've been staring at the last one when I heard him open the door.

"Dinner's re—oh… I see you've been exploring my room while I was gone." he carried a tray of food, which he laid on a table. I wanted to speak, but no words seemed worthy to be said. He came over to my side and wiped my tears with his warm hands. "Why?" he said in such a kind and comforting voice as he looked into my eyes with such gentle stare, as if trying to decipher what's on my mind, the feelings in my heart. Then, he looked at the sketchpad in my hands. The last few drawings were sketches of me, and the last one was my picture, smiling sweetly, happily.

He smiled "I've always adored that smile." Sorrow showed in his eyes, but his smile was trying to hide it. "I can't remember the last time I saw you smile like that" he closed his eyes, attempting to stop his tears from flowing, "but it never faded from my memory." When his eyes opened, they were filled with tears he failed to hold back. His hand slid from my face to his drawing. "But I'm willing to wait… no matter how long… until you could smile like this again." I felt warmth envelop my heart. I've felt this before… perhaps a long time ago? "And I'm willing to do anything… everything… for the sake of that smile to be returned right to where it belongs." This kind of warmth… this special kind of warmth—but why? I can't make out what my heart was trying to say, but the feeling was overwhelming—so much that I never had the time to think before I wrapped my arms around him. He embraced me, too; patting my head, consoling me. "Please don't think that I'm forcing you."_ Of course. You never did. But as I look at your eyes filled with agony, I feel like it's necessary to. I feel the need—the desire to stop your tears for good. It suddenly came to me—the urge to make you feel how you've always made me feel._

With my hands, I wiped away those drops of sorrow from his eyes, resting my forehead on his. I smiled at him, with the smile I've never worn for so long; the smile he has for so long awaited. As I stared at his eyes which were so perplexed, I felt like I couldn't look away … and I knew that I won't even if I could. "Harada—" I leaned closer and let my lips touch his. He jolted in surprise, and it took a few seconds before he moved again. He gently pulled away, and as he did, his gaze no longer returned mine. "You don't have to do this…" he said as he gently removed my hands from his face. He walked away, while the feelings inside me tore me in confusion. I bit my lips, searching my head for what brought me to kiss him. I went back to my senses when I heard the door close behind him. I figured he was hurt. I wanted to take away the pain, but ironically, I just added up to it. I've hurt him; given him agony once more. _"Risa… what are you doing? You're putting your friendship at stake, you idiot!"_ my mind shouted to me as I buried my face into a pillow. If only there's a quick way to find out what that feeling was.

Was that guilt? Or maybe, pity? No. I'm sure I'd never kiss anyone because of any of those; and I never felt such things for him. After all, he had always been strong in front of me. Then… might it be… love? No, it can't be! If that was love… then, how about my feelings for Dark? Yet, if it wasn't… what else could explain that warmth? What else could have brought me to do what I just did? Suddenly, something flashed in my mind—the night that started it all. Back then, he kissed me, I pushed him away. But up to this moment, I myself can't understand what feelings my heart carried when he did that. There was an electrifying feeling that made my heart race. It was so strong… in ways, confusing… so… overwhelming that I had to push him away just to prevent it from devouring me.

"I don't understand…" could it be that… ever since that moment I hold for him something that I myself can't determine? Something that awakened… waiting to be discovered? Lifting my head high with determination, I bravely whispered "I would find out what that is."

I mustered all my courage to once again face him. I went out of his room and found him sitting on a chair, his face buried in his hands. I stood behind him and took a deep breath. At first I was reluctant to even touch him… I thought he might be angry at me. But I can't find a better way. I placed my hands on his shoulders… and then, embraced him. He tried to take my arms off him, so I pleaded in a whisper, "Please don't push me away." He let go of me and asked softly "What are you doing?" "I'm trying to… find out the truth." I said, still not letting go "…the truth about… how I really feel for you." He once again tried to free himself of my embrace, but I refused "Harada-san… you don't have to force yourself…" "Nobody's forcing me. Please, I'm really confused. Let me do this." I begged once more. "But Harada-san… you…" he bit his lips, hesitant to continue what he wanted to say. It took him time to say everything… and when he did, he finished with a reluctant whisper "…you're… you're hurting me." I was surprised. This was the first time he ever admitted he's not fine… the first time he ever complained. And it didn't even sound like a complaint. It felt like he was begging me to leave him.

I let go of him. I knelt by his side, hoping I could see his eyes, but he was hiding his face away from me. "Why?" I asked. He didn't answer. I held his hand. My courage was slipping away. "Tell me…" I gripped his hand tighter, "Please… I need to know." "Because… because…" "It's alright. Go on…" "when you… do things like this…" he sounded so sad, and he was still looking away. "I can't help but feel like you're… " I remained silent, patiently waiting for him to finish pouring out his sentiments "I feel like you're… wishing that I was someone else... that I was… him." These words totally struck me that my hand unintentionally let go of his hand. He buried his face onto his hands again as his tears began to overflow. "Hiwatari-kun—" "Just… leave me alone—rest… I'd be fine." I felt like I made things worse. I didn't want things to turn out this way—all I wanted was to make him feel better. Yes, that's what I want to do, and I am willing to do anything for that.

I immediately went in front of him, and this time, I know for sure what I really feel. I uncovered his face, and wiped away his tears. "Hiwatari-kun… listen to me." He was trying to look away, but I held his face so that I could look into his eyes. "That's not true. 'You understand? That's not true." I saw doubt in his eyes and I was hurt. "How could I make you believe me?" he took my hand off my face and only looked away.

I was starting to lose hope… and to lose him. I don't know what to say… what to do. If I just do what he asked me and just leave him alone, would things be the same tomorrow as yesterday? Could we act like nothing happened? If I let this go… if I let him go, would I be able to forget how I feel? Just one last try, and if he still refuses, I will… let it all go… for the sake of saving a precious friend from turning away from me forever…

"I'm sorry if I suddenly acted weird," I began. "…but please don't doubt everything I say." His eyes were now gazing upon me. "Hiwatari-kun, please… listen to me. These words come from me. I speak them in my own will. I'm not being forced by anything or anyone. Please believe me…" my heart beat rapidly and loudly as I come closer to revealing the truth to him… and to myself. "I think I… already… love you…" I tried to stop my tears, but they came streaming out of control. "No… it's best to say that I already do love you…" Bowing my head that he may not see my tears, I whispered "Satoshi, this isn't easy for me. I know this is too abrupt, but it doesn't mean that this isn't true. When you told me you love me, I believed you. When you asked me to stay, I more than willingly did." The emotions came pouring out of my control. I can't keep myself from raising the tone of my voice "But why can't you believe me in the same way? Why do you keep on doubting me? Is it really that hard to believe that I could love you? You're so unfair!" I was crying so hard when I felt his warm finger's touch on my lips. "Shhhh…" he looked into my eyes. Such warmth was coming from his stare, and it reached down to my heart, comforting me. It's as if it told me to cry no more; that he believes me, that he doesn't want me to be hurt. Then, he wiped the tears on my cheeks and kissed my forehead. As our eyes met once more, I was engulfed by his stare. He came closer and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and returned his kiss, wanting to make up for every bit of pain I've brought him. And as I did, the pain I hold in my heart was also washed away. With that kiss, I felt myself become whole again. After such a long time, I felt what happiness truly meant.

"You don't doubt me anymore?" I asked as we broke away. "I never did. But I was afraid that you doubted yourself. I was afraid that if you did, you'll only suffer in the end. " I was awed by his explanation. "You were still thinking of my happiness even if you could have easily grabbed on to your own?" he gently shook his head "I've never cared about anything else. My happiness is pointless if you are to suffer from it; I had to be certain that you're sure about your feelings before I jump into rejoicing about it. But now that you have suffered from my resistance, please tell me how I could make it up to you. I'm sorry for making you feel you're doubted."

"You don't need to apologize…" Truly, I've never met anyone so sweet. But despite his utmost sweetness, I found a little fault… "But now that you are asking, I have but one favor to ask." "What is it?"

"Well," I stated my wish, "You see… I've known for a long time now how you feel for me, but you've always said it in indirect words…" I saw him blush and his eyes widened; I guess he realized that he never said 'I love you' to me—even on the night he confessed. "…so my request is… uh… could you say it in those three direct words?" "I—is that… necessary?" "Not exactly… but please?" "Well, alright." he blushed brighter as he gulped and prepared to speak. "I…" he couldn't look straight at me; what's with saying those three words anyway? "I…" he couldn't go on, and I felt his nervousness from his uneasy movements. I can't help but sigh and laugh at the thought that he speaks to me in long sentences to tell me how much he loves me, but he finds it so hard to utter a three-word sentence. So, I decided to help him do it. I held his face and set his eyes on mine. Smiling, I said "Relax…" The expression of his face then softened, and after a deep breath, he leaned closer and whispered, softly but sincerely…

"I love you." _Finally. _And I can't refrain from whispering back…

"I love you, too."

_Fin._

A/N: So finally, here's the sequel.

I'm really sorry it took me soooooooooo long to post it—had a lot of problems lately. I got A LOT busier than ever.:'(

Besides, I had to revise this over and over-this one is actually Version 4.2.2… (o_O)

_**BIG sigh**_

Okay. So… there. I'm really sorry. I can't find any inspiration right now (and summer vacation had my neurons frozen, ironically. I can't get my mind to function well.)

'Can't swear this won't happen again, but I'll try my best to be punctual from now on. Thanks for lending my humble work your precious time. (- " -)


End file.
